clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2013
The Holiday Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin which took place from December 19, 2013 to January 2, 2014. It was first confirmed in an interview and tweet from Spike Hike. Coins for Change was brought back for the seventh time while Captain Rockhopper visited and promoted the event. Storyline When Rookie was transporting the coins Herbert stole in Operation: Puffle on Gary's train, he was going too fast, and spilled all of them over Club Penguin. Now, members will be able to direct trains to get the coins by shooting them out of the sky with Gary's new Snowball Cannon. Rockhopper waddled around during the party to give out new backgrounds. Free items Items Coins for Change Items Trivia *It was the 9th Holiday Party in Club Penguin. *It was the 3rd Holiday Party to cross over years, the others being the Christmas Party 2006, Holiday Party 2012, Holiday Party 2015 and Holiday Party 2016. *It was the first time that more than 10 billion coins have been donated within the 2 first days of the party. *It was the first Holiday Party not to have Santa's Sled in it. Glitches *Penguins can move while inviting other trains to join, even if they don't have a train. *Some penguins can ride with 2 trains if they join a train without a train and then later put it on (does not work for everybody). *You can't access the Ski Village by the Dock, but you can access the Dock by the Ski Village. *When you pick "Games" on the Map and pick Hydro Hopper, the arrow is higher than where the game actually is. *There is another bug where the clouds of the Fire Dojo background overlaps the screen of the game. *There was a bug saying that the Sweet Swirl Igloo was members only. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks Cfc-2013.jpg|A background for the party Membership holiday 2013.png|The membership page for the party PoloFieldHolidayParty2013TwitterSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field of the Ski Lodge on Twitter Game On Segment CPHoliday2013SkiVillage.png|The Ski Village during the party. Note the exclusive party emoticons CPHoliday2013Grey.png|Sneak peeks of exclusive items. Note the Grey penguins CPHoliday2013Train.png|The Red Line railroad. Note the old friend request icon at the top CPHoliday2013TrainEnd.png|The ending of the Red Line railroad CPHoliday2013Igloo.png|The Sweet Swirl Igloo WaddleOn WaddleOnPenguin-1386786026.png|Holiday Party in the #WaddleOn show Rooms Holiday Party 2013 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2012 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2013 Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2013 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2013 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2011 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2013 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2013 School.png|School Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2013 Town.png|Town Holiday Party 2013 Train Station.png|Train Station CFC Donation Station CFC Donation Station 2.png|The Toys and Warm coats page CFC Donation Page.png|The Save Penguins Nesting Grounds page Even More Donations.png|The School Libraries in Ethiopia and India page More and Even More Donations.png|The Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey And Andean Cat Habitats page Even More and More Donations.png|The Help Kids in Hospital Play page Cfc1.png|The Clean Water Intiative in Ecuador page Ever More and Even More Donations.PNG|Wildlife Corridor for the Snow Leopard and Saiga Antelope Mm cookie.png|The New Elementary School and School Kits page Next To The End.PNG|Painted Dog and Lion Habitats in Africa Coins For Sucess.PNG|New Hospital Wing in Malawi Club Penguin Times News Issue #423 CPTimesIssueUpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #424 CPTimesIssue424SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue424UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #425 CPTimesIssue425FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue425FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue425SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue425UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #426 CPTimesIssue426FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue426FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue426SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue426UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #427 CPTimesIssue427FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue427FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue427SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue427UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #428 CPTimesIssue428FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #428 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue428FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #428 of the Club Penguin Times Screens Homepage CoinsForChange2013Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party HolidayParty2013Homepage2.png|The second homepage graphic of the party Log-in Screens CoinsForChange2013LoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party HolidayParty2013LoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party Log Off Screens HOLILOGOFF.png|The first log-off screen of the party HolidayParty2013LogoffScreen2.jpg|The second log-off screen of the party Emotes Holiday 2013 Emoticons Chimney.png|The Choo-Choo Emote Holiday 2013 Emoticons CFC.png|The Coins For Change Logo Holiday 2013 Emoticons Gift.png|The Present Emote Others HolidayParty2013BeaconTelescope.png|The Telescope during the party HolidayParty2013CoveBinoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars during the party CFC2013DonationNote.png|The note you receive when you donate to Coins For Change BirdPuffleHolidayParty2013.png|The Bird Puffle popping out of the Clock Tower HolidayRockhopperPlayercardBug.png|A bug where your friend appears with Rockhopper's Playercard Note: this may be a hacker FireDojoBackgroundCloudsHolidayParty2013Bug.png|A bug where the clouds of the Fire Dojo background overlaps the screen CoinsForChange2013PinGetNote.png|The note when obtaining the 2013 CFC donation pin HolidayParty2013MembershipPopup.png|The Membership Pop-up where a non-member tries to buy a train or an item from the Holiday Party 2013 Catalog CFC2013DonationStationAfterHolidayParty2013Note.png|The note when you donate on a Coins for Change Donation Station from an igloo after the party Holiday13map.png|The Map during the party Videos Disney Club Penguin Coins For Change 2013 Game On Commercial|The "Game On" trailer Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Safe Chat Messages Names in other languages SWF Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Holiday Parties Category:Holiday Party 2013